The inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods for performing plasma processes that may be used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured by a plurality of processes such as deposition processes and etching processes. The etching processes may be performed in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus that induces a plasma reaction. The plasma reaction may generate by-products on an inner wall of a processing chamber and may also wear or degrade parts within the chamber. The by-products that are generated on the inner wall of the chamber may be cleaned by periodically performing preventive maintenance on the chamber. However, the plasma reaction may cause problems before the preventive maintenance is performed.